Merlin : The Dragon Calls
by Corey YoungBlood
Summary: In a land of myth, and in a time of magic, the destiny of a great king- actually it's not as straight forward as that. With the arrival of a small, blonde, sixteen year old girl in the mighty kingdom of Camelot, the life of a certain prince will never be the same again. Even if he at first that she was a boy... /femMerlin/ please R&R :)
1. The Arrival of Destiny

**MERLIN – THE DRAGON CALLS**

**AN: **Hiya, this is just a little introduction and interpretation of the first episode, and how Arthur and Merlin met. Because I was getting requests for this, I couldn't refuse :) So then my first fic 'Thursday, Thursday' can have a bit of history and a link. So here it is! But hey, what about that last episode of Merlin, eh? Heard that really screwed a lot of people up. Don't worry, people, the writers must have something up their sleeves :) So yeah enjoy!

**BTW: **This is a FemMerlin fic so if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read any further. Also giant spoilers to 'The Dragon's Call'. If you haven't watched it and don't want to know, don't read (if you haven't watched it, why haven't you, it was three years ago!) Also there have been a few changes, but hopefully not anything too big that it matters). :-)

…**~~MTDC~~…**

No young woman in a man's world, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part of the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone else, she must live and learn. And so it would be that the girl, a young female warlock, will arrive at the gates of the mighty kingdom of Camelot. A girl that in time will bear a great legend.

Her name, Merlin.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

After three long days travelling on foot, a young girl appeared over the horizon of the sandy road ahead. Her hair so blonde, each strand could have been plucked from the sun itself. Her eyes were as they contained the waters of the bluest skies. Her skin as pale as ivory with a tinge of rose to the cheeks.

She was never considered 'normal' in the eyes of everyone else as a representation of a female. Her hair was cut short to just above her shoulders and always found it more comfortable and practical wearing breeches like the boys in her small home village. Being a girl of just turned sixteen, her shape was not very apparent anyway. But for her sake, she had her chest strapped in as what would have to be the supportive equivalent of a rich woman's corset.

Struggling through the thickets with the stuffed rucksack on her back, the girl, Merlin, finally clambered out onto the mount of a hill to get the best view she had ever seen. She could just make out the red flags on the towers and ramparts of the glorious white stone castle of the city, lit up by the afternoon sun.

Merlin hesitated at the gateway into the city, staring down excitedly at the invisible line that separated the lower town of the great Camelot from the rest of the world. Taking a deep inhale she looked up and took her first step over the line and into 'enemy' territory. She strolled through the busy streets fascinated by everything, not wanting to miss anything out. The guards all seemed to travel in twos and every child running around was supervised by a mother.

She realised that she must have looked so obviously new to the hype of city life, walking around in a dazed state with a giant smile on her face, unchaperoned and taking her time. The men in this corner of the kingdom must not have been very used to seeing a girl in boy's clothes so she could understand why they were giving her funny looks as they walked past her. After all she was wearing a dark purple tunic that was too big on the hem and sleeves, and brown breeches that were well worn in, a light brown over coat, as well as a simple brown leather belt which just about hung off what little hips she had, and little brown boots also used to being worn to run in. The finishing touch was a faded red neckerchief tied loosely around her neck. Showing unnecessary skin could over-step the mark.

Drawing closer to the castle, Merlin could hear the growing sound of a drum beat and saw a crowd gathering in the courtyard to the palace. Because it was in the direction she was headed anyway, she went to investigate.

Weaving in and out of the men and women in the crowd, she made near the front, since even still young she was small compared to everyone else. In front of the people, there was a square platform with a block on top of it, with a scary cloaked man standing idly next to it. A man was being led from the right of the courtyard by two guards to the centre of the platform, and never did he struggle. It didn't take an expert to work out what this was leading to.

All of a sudden a voice boomed from above them. "Let this serve as a lesson to all," an aged yet handsome man in royal clothes claimed from a high balcony. "This man, Thomas James Collins, has been judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments… and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned… on penalty of death."

Merlin looked around hearing people murmuring about how they thought they could trust the man that had been living among them for so long, and then looked toward the platform silently dreading what was to happen. How could she have been sent here to be helped with what she was born with if it was outlawed? Her fingers played with the lapels of her bag as she anxiously waited like everyone else for the fate of this man.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." And with that King Uther nodded to the scary man on the platform to ready the execution.

The Collins man was forced to his knees before the block. The King raised his arm up above his head, only for it to fall down quickly, as did the swing of the axe in the executioner's grasp. The sound of bone snapping was drowned out by the gasps of surrounding subjects. Blood splattered outwards. Merlin winced but couldn't look away. Only been in Camelot for five minutes and have already witnessed the most barbaric punishment on God's earth. Her skin paled further than it already was as she watched the head roll off the platform and onto the cobblestone out the corner of her eye.

All the time this was happening, a beautiful dark-haired woman, unnoticed by all around her, was watching the execution in disgust from her window.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm." A smile appeared across the king's face. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery… Let the celebrations begin!"

As the king made to leave and the crowd started to disperse, a loud cry rang out, and a withered elderly woman appeared out of nowhere, hunched over and wearing an old tattered dress. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic… It is you!" She addressed the king. "With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a son for a son!"

Uther had heard enough "Seize her!" He ordered.

But before anything else could happen, the old woman took hold of a necklace she wore and hissed out an ancient spell, and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and smoke. Everyone began whispering to eachother and fled the courtyard quicker than intended.

Merlin couldn't believe what she had just seen. These events had more or less summed up the whole attitude of her new home in a matter of minutes. And this put her off. So she copied everyone else and exited the courtyard out the nearest door into the palace. She spotted two guards on either side of the archway.

"Um, hello. Where would I find Gaius, the Court Physician?"

One of the guards gestured with a grunt that she should go through the door they were standing by. With a nod of her head as thanks, she hurried through, up the stairs, where she came across a rather obviously placed sign on the wall reading "Court Physician".

Walking through a few more corridors, Merlin came across what she assumed was the door to the physician's quarters. It was already open slightly so she poked her head round it and peered in.

"Hello?" She called timidly.

Not seeing anyone in sight, she wandered in. It was everything she expected a physician's chambers to be like. Bottles and jars of all different coloured remedies littered the tables and worktops. Books were stacked in high piles along every surface. The room smelled of both life and death at the same time (and strong herbs).

When she stepped further into the room she heard a creaking sound that came from a balcony-like structure above her. An old man with shoulder-length white hair was stood upon it looking through his books, obviously oblivious to the young girl's arrival.

"Gaius?" She called, clearing her throat.

The old man didn't see surprised by her call-out and looked down over his shoulder at her, but the balcony was so narrow he stepped back, only to crash through the railing behind him, awaiting a twenty foot drop onto hard stone below.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold immediately as her magic acted to slow down time. She looked around frantically for something to cushion the physician's fall. Seeking out the bed, she worked her magic again to move it across the floor quickly to beneath Gaius' body. Time went back to normal as he hit the bed with a crash and a flail of splinters. It looked painful, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened.

Gaius coughed at the dust that had risen as he tried to get off the bed. He looked over as the one who saved his life in shock.

"What did you just do?!" He exclaimed flustered.

"Um, Well I, er," Merlin stuttered, racking her brains for an answer.

Gaius came towards her "Tell me!"

God I'll never get out of this one, she thought. "I, I, er, have no idea what happened…" Great I've been here for ten minutes and already I'm due for an execution.

"If anyone saw that…"

"No!" She yelled panicked. "Th- That, what you just saw, that had nothing to do with me. I'm just-"

"I know what that was, I just wanted to know where you leant how to do it?" the old man demanded.

Merlin shrugged "Nowhere!"

"So… how do you know magic then?"

"I don't"

"...Where did you study?" Merlin's eyes went anywhere but Gaius'. "Answer me."

"I never studied magic or even been taught. I didn't know it had to be leant…"

"Are you lying to me, girl?!"

This man was starting to seem scary "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Alright. I was born like this." She stated, holding her arms out to gesture to herself.

"That's impossible!" He paused to give out an exasperated sigh, and then looked to her again in thought. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Merlin shrugged her rucksack off and rooted through it, and soon found what she was looking for. She took out a sealed letter and held it out to Gaius, while putting her bag down. "Here."

Gaius took it, but didn't attempt to open it "I don't have my glasses."

Then she felt she'll just out and say it "I'm Merlin," she announced shyly.

Gaius paused to think. Then it clicked. "Ah! Hunith's daughter!"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically, a giant grin appearing on her face.

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!"

The smile slowly disappeared, "…Today IS Wednesday."

Gaius made an 'o' shape with his mouth in realisation "Ah… right then. You better put your belongings in there." Gaius pointed behind him to a little room up a short flight of stairs. Merlin picked her bag off the floor and made her way towards it. Until she spun around quickly on the spot back to Gaius and pointed at the broken balcony.

"You, err, won't say anything about that, will you?"

Gaius followed her gaze and immediately answered. "No, don't worry."

Merlin waited for a few seconds for him to say something else. When she knew he wasn't she continued her trek up the few steps to the back room.

"Although, Merlin," he called, making her turn around yet again expectantly. "I should say thank you." He said with a warm smile. Merlin returned it and opened the door behind her, not noticing her new guardian staring after her.

The room was clearly a storeroom before things had been made around for someone to live in it. There was a narrow cot against the far wall with thin blankets, but compared to how Merlin used to sleep at home, this was luxury.

There was a small desk with a chair against the left wall and a couple of cupboards dotted around the place for storage, and crates and parchments scattered around on the floor. Still at least the candles lit made it feel warm.

Merlin put her bag down on the edge of the bed as she looked around. She glanced up at the sound of people talking and horse hooves on stone to see a window shut up high up the wall. She climbed up on the table beneath it and opened the shutter boards to reveal the city nightlife in all its beauty. The houses went on for miles, every torch was still lit, and people were still out in the streets busy at work. Merlin stared out at the stars. I think I'm going to like it here, she smiled.

While the young sorceress was admiring her new home town, Gaius was in the main room beside the fire, reading the letter Merlin had given him.

"_My dear friend Gaius,_

_I turn to you for I feel so lost and alone, and I don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special. And yet I would give my life that Merlin was not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear of what will become of her. She is naive and needs experience of the world. She needs a hand to hold. A voice to guide. Someone who might find her a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe. And may God save you both._

_Hunith"_

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Morgana was in the hallways of the castle, standing by the windows and just staring anxiously outside at the recently cleaned chopping block. The sound of a door opening behind her didn't draw her gaze away. King Uther approached her.

"Morgana," he greeted.

"Yes?" She replied, distracted.

"What is it?" he asked. Only as she heard his footsteps coming closer did she turn around. "Why are you not at the feast?"

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is really cause for celebration…. That poor mother."

Uther turned to look at her after previously joining Morgana in looking out the window. "It was simple justice for what he'd done." He sneered.

"To whom?!" She exclaimed, "He practiced magic, he didn't HURT anyone- "

"You were not here twenty years ago. You have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep brutally punishing people for what happen then?"

"Until they realise there is no place for magic in MY kingdom." The king responded sternly. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

As he began to walk away, Morgana called to him that made him come back "I told you, I want no part in this-"

"I am your guardian. I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least show respect for our finest singer." Without waiting for his ward to reply he headed back to the feast, yet Morgana again call out to him.

"The more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create! You'll only make it worse!"

Uther didn't react apart from shut the door on her, leaving her to stew in frustration.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Meanwhile, out in the forest, a patrol of Camelot knights were walking around a camp fire, guarding the outside of the tent of Lady Helen, Camelot's favourite singer.

Inside the tent, she was getting ready for bed when a suspicious and scary howl sounded from outside startled her. So she called for the guard. "Hello? Gregory?"

She waited anxiously; hoping that whoever's shadow she was seeing projected onto the thin material of her tent was just a knight. Fortunately, it was, and Sir Gregory opened up the flap to greet her. "My Lady."

She smiled in relief. "Is all well?"

"Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot later tomorrow."

Her smiled grew. "That is good."

"I'll be outside if you need me."

Lady Helen nodded in appreciation and the knight left her.

But as soon as he did, the feeling of unease was upon her again. Outside, she didn't know that the guards were on edge too. Dropping the washcloth she was using to dab her face, she turned in her seat to see another sinister looking shadow on the other side of the flaps. The face of an evil elderly woman appeared in the gap of the tent, staring at her. Before the Lady could yell for help, the old woman took out what looked like a doll and continuously stabbed it with a dagger while hissing out some ancient words the lady didn't understand. But that was the least of her troubles.

With every stab to the chest of the straw doll, she felt her heart being ripped apart, and her air was cut off from her throat to take away the ability to scream.

After the third time, she felt her soul snatched from her, leaving her woundless, breathless body slumped on the bed.

The old Woman, Mary, sat down in her victim's seat with emotionless eyes and began to perform the spell that would play its part in her plan. Her wrinkles smoothed out and her hair regained colour. The only thing she couldn't change was her true reflection in the mirror. 'Lady Helen' was on her way to Camelot.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

"_Merlin."_

Brilliant blue eyes opened the next morning to the bright sunlight streaming through the gap in the window.

Did someone just call? She thought as she sat up in bed.

…..

Maybe not.

Getting herself ready for the day in a fresh tunic, she scampered down the stairs into the main chamber where Gaius was waiting for her. Seeing her up and about, he gestured for her to sit down at the table where a bowl of porridge and a small bucket of water were waiting for her. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night. I thought girls were supposed to like being clean."

"Sorry," she responded sleepily.

"It's alright. Here, help yourself to breakfast."

She snorted in response and slumped down at the table in front of the bowl, looked down at the contents as if he had served her something dead and rotting. What she didn't notice until it was too late, was Gaius' hand moving toward the bucket of water that balanced on the edge of the table. Making it seem like an accident, he knocked the bucket from the table. Immediately, Merlin shot out of her seat, her eyes glowed gold and her hand raised up to freeze the bucket in mid air before it hit the ground. Yet when she realised what she had done, she took eye contact off the bucket to glance at Gaius who was looking at her with equal shock. The spell broke and the bucket continued its decent to the floor, landing with a splosh, and the water went everywhere.

Gaius gasped, "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Merlin's hand sprung up defensively "Spells? I don't know any spells."

The physician frowned, "Well then what did you do? There must be something."

Merlin paused. She didn't really understand why Gaius was asking her all these questions. She found magic perfectly natural and thought it was the same for everyone. "… It just happens."

Merlin grabbed the mop and started to clean the water up, without magic.

"Well, I better keep you out of trouble then, Merlin. You can help me until I can find some paid work for you. Here," Gaius picked up two bottles from a nearby shelf to show to Merlin. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percifal, and this is for Sir Olwin. Now, he's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Alright, Gaius." She took the bottles off of her guardian and inspected them. Then Gaius waved a plate of bread and ham under her nose. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and he smiled back as if it was contagious.

"Off you go," he said affectionately and she took the plate from him and hurried out the door.

"See you later, Gaius."

"And Merlin," he called to her as he finished what she started with the mopping. "I need hardly warn you, that the practises of any form of magic and enchantments will get you killed."

She nodded quickly and bounced out the door to begin her first jobs in a new Kingdom.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Merlin arrived at that door of the knight's chambers and knocked politely. The door opened to reveal a skinny old man, that Merlin couldn't believe this man was ever a knight.

"Hello. Um, I've bought your medicine from Gaius." She held out the bottle for Sir Olwin to take from her but the way his hand waved everywhere BUT her hand, made her remember he couldn't see. She took his hand and brought it to hers that held the bottle in it for him to take.

As soon as he possessed it, he took the cork out and downed it. Merlin made to leave but then remember something else. "Oh by the way, Gaius also said don't drink it all-"

But she trailed off as Sir Olwin had already drunk the whole bottle and was 'looking' at her expectantly. After a pause she just smiled nervously at him "Never mind, I'm… sure it's fine…" She backed off as the door began to close on her. Awkward.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Merlin had delivered Lady Percifal her medicine and was having a little wander around when she heard a commotion nearby. She passed through the gates of the midsection of the town, where a lean young man with short, dirty blonde hair, wearing armour plates and swinging a sword around was smiling with arrogance along with his friends at the expense of a small serving boy several feet away.

"Where's the target?" His bored voice echoed out. People were beginning to crowd, just like Merlin, who stopped to see what was going on. The servant stuttered and pointed.

"Err, over there?"

"It's in the sun." The blonde man answered back, a slanted smirk appearing on his face.

"It's not that bright-"

"Well a bit like you then." He shot back looking pleased with his come-back when he could hear the men behind him sniggering.

"I'll, um, put the target down the other end then, shall I?" Knowing what the answer would be, the poor boy lifted up the giant slab of wood against his chest and edged it towards the West side of the yard.

The blonde boy leant towards the group of men. "This'll teach him." He whispered, and unsheathed a dagger from the belt strapped around his waist keeping his rich red tunic tucked in.

The serving boy was still making his way over to the other side of the yard when Merlin saw the other one throw the dagger right at him. The knife struck straight into the wood of the target. The servant, whatever his name was, must have felt the force of the strike because his shocked face poked around the top of the target. "Hey! Hang on!"

But the other man had no intention of stopping, and held his arms out in mock confusion, "Why did you stop? Don't stop." The servant thought he meant to continue placing the target back, but as soon as he started moving again, another knife appearing sticking out of the middle of the target. Above the yard, waving a washed dress out of a window of the turret, a dark skinned serving girl was watching all this happening with a disappointed look.

Dagger after dagger kept flying towards the poor startled serving boy as he tried to keep his head hidden behind the target he shuffled along.

The crowd that had gathering all had mixed reactions, bur the group of men with the blonde boy looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

"Run!" The horrible man shouted out smirking, "We want some moving target practice!"

After a few more turns, the boy's arms gave out and ending up dropping the target on its side so it began rolling away, towards Merlin. The boy flung himself to his knees to stop it, but Merlin managed to halt it with her foot.

She looked up at the blonde man with a smile. "Hey."

He turned from his friends to face her, his cocky grin wiped as he saw her and replaced by confusion.

"Come on, that's enough."

"What?!"

"You've had your fun, my friend. Can't you see he's worn out?"

The man came strutting coolly over to where Merlin stood, looking her up and down curiously. "Do I know you?"

Merlin held out her hand, not really knowing how a man and woman greet eachother here. "Um, Hi, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you." That wasn't a question. She realised he wasn't going to shake her hand so it lowered back down, as did her cheery smile. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her.

"… No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

Merlin took her turn to look the boy up and down and observing his snide manner, before basically summing up: This man's a git. "Well that clearly was a mistake," she tutted.

And he seemed to agree, "Yes I think so, wasn't it."

"Yea… I couldn't ever have a friend who'd be such an ass." She smiled sweetly yet deadly at him, and turned to walk off. But the mystery man's voice rang out again.

"Nor I one who'd be so stupid," She spun round to look at him again and watched sheath his sword. "Tell me… Mer_lin_ girly boy. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

_Girly boy?! _"… err, no."

"Would you like me to help you?" Merlin snorted in response.

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you," she shot back, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

But Arthur just laughed. "Ha! Why? What are YOU going to do to me?"

"Ah, you have no idea."

What she didn't expect, was for him to raise his arms out, gesturing to himself. "Well come on then," he called. The men behind him laughed harder, seriously expecting this little girl to just run away frightened. Merlin looked around her awkwardly at the many townspeople she hadn't realised were watching the show. The blonde boy was still egging her on.

"Come on. Come _on_."

Well if he insisted. Merlin swung a fist fast at the man's head, but unfortunately this man was quick, and caught her hand before it got close. He then spun her around so her back was turn to him and pinned her against his chest, twisting her arm in his grasp trapped between them. The dark girl watching over them winced, as did everyone else.

Too easy. "You're as weak as you look. I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He stated snobbishly, his blue eyes gleaming, the show-off.

Merlin got frustrated. "Who do you think you are, the King?" She snapped.

She felt his breath against her right ear as he leaned in. "No. I'm his son. Arthur."

Merlin's struggles to free herself ceased as she took in this new information.

Oh _Great_!

…**~~MTDC~~…**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Next part is being worked on now. Reviews are much loved :-)


	2. The Meeting of Destiny

**MERLIN – THE DRAGON CALLS**

**AN: **Hello. This is the 2nd part of this version of 'the dragon's call' and there'll be 3 parts over all. Now that the Christmas hols have started I hope to get more ahead in writing. First part of the finale tonight and am so excited :p Hope you enjoy.

**BTW: **I don't think I disclaimed this fic in the 1st chapter so this is it: I don't own Merlin :( the BBC does. Only I own my own characters and interpretations :)

…**~~MTDC~~…**

The journey down to the dungeons, with a guard gripping each arm tightly, was an annoying one. What a _great_ start!

Merlin was roughly pushed into the dark stone cell and the door was slammed shut behind her, clinking as it locked. She sat down on the straw and leant against the bars, staring at the opposite wall in disbelief and frustration. It's going to be loooong night.

Outside in the courtyard, guards rode through, halting their horses and hastily ushering the person in their protection up the steps to the castle.

The doors of the grand hall opened, and 'Lady Helen' glided through in her rich silken purple dress to meet the King of Camelot and his court halfway.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebration," Uther greeted her with open arms. She curtsied back just a few feet in front of him and sweetly smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"How was your journey?"

"Ugh, the time it took, Sire."

Uther took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "Well it's always worth the wait."

The singer gave him another smile while her hand guided upwards to hold the charm that hung from her neck. It as well hummed in delight.

The next morning, down in the dungeons, Merlin found that she had actually managed to get to sleep in the night because she was woken up by the sound of a strange voice whispering her name.

"_Merlin_".

She looked to the door, but no-one was there.

"_Merlin_".

There it was again! She leapt to her feet and backed up to the far wall, staring at the cold stone floor in confusion.

"_Merlin_".

Hesitantly, Merlin walked towards the spot was had slept and crouched down and turned her head so her right ear was pressed to the ground.

"Merlin!"

That wasn't the same voice. That was coming from behind. The girl looked over her shoulder and broke into a smile when she saw her guardian being let into her cell. She got back to her feet to face him, but he obviously wasn't as equally pleased to see her as she was, judging by the scowl on his withered face.

He looked at her in disbelief, "You _never_ cease to amaze me!" Merlin sheepishly lowered her head. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Merlin nodded frantically.

"I'm sorry."

"You're very lucky," the physician continued, his face softening. "I managed to pull a few strings to have you released." The blonde girl's face lit up again.

"Oh thank you, Gaius, thank you! I will not forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay," Gaius replied regretfully and turned to leave. What did _that_ mean?!

…**~~MTDC~~…**

"Oh God no," Merlin murmured, and screwed her eyes shut as a tomato was thrown straight at her head. So she found out soon enough what Gaius meant. She was in the stocks at the side of a courtyard feeling rotten vegetables and fruit hit her square in the face. She had to give it to the townspeople, they were great shots.

All the small children seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least, as Merlin tried moving her wrists around in circles to rid them of cramp. Gaius passed her, and couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks (!)" she called out to him as he walked off. Damn that _prince_ for not having a sense of humour!

The pelting stopped. Merlin could not technically turn her head to see what happened in risk of seriously pulling something in her neck. But by the lack of laughter she could hear, she had to assume that the townspeople had gone off either because they had grown bored, or to collect more ammunition.

A pretty, dark-skinned girl with dark brown curled haired walked up to her from the side so Merlin could see who had approached. The girl smiled politely.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me 'Gwen'. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," She said.

"Oh right," Merlin tried to focus on the girl instead of this awful taste on rotten food in her mouth. She hadn't really associated a lot with the girls in her village much growing up so she didn't quite know how to greet them differently from boys. So she held her hand out as best she could, which 'Guinevere' or 'Gwen' took and shook gently. "I'm Merlin… or most people just call me 'idiot'."

Gwen shook her head frantically, "No, no, I saw what you did. So brave!"

Merlin scoffed, "Yes, or stupid,"

"Well I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him, even a man can't."

Merlin scoffed again, "Please. I could beat him." Gwen paused.

"Really? Do you think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscular type fellows. You're not even a fellow… or you could be…"

"… Thanks (!)"

"Oh No, no, I'm sure you're stronger than you look," Gwen reassured (but not very well). "It's just, um, Arthur's one of these, you know, real rough, tough, heroic save-the-world type men and well… you're just a girl build in breeches…"

Merlin smiled slightly at her bluntness and looked for side to side dramatically before ushering Gwen to lean in closer. "As you may have noticed, I'm in disguise," she whispered.

Gwen straightened up again and laughed sweetly at this strange girl. Merlin giggled with her.

"Well I think it's great that you stood up to him. Arthur is a bully, and I know everyone thought you were a real hero today."

"Really? You think so?" Merlin asked enthusiastically.

Gwen nodded still with a smile on her face. But before their conversation could continue, the mob of children was back with their fresh baskets of rotten veg.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me now, Guinevere. My, er, admirers await." Gwen smiled one last time as goodbye and went about her day. Merlin waved after her, only to be hit in the face once again with something that felt a _little _too hard to be off.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

A while later, back at the physician's chambers, Gaius and Merlin were sitting down for dinner. Merlin, who was now nice and clean again and wearing a spare tunic, sat down opposite her guardian. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" The old man joked. Merlin, who was playing with the spoon, smirked.

"I know you're still angry with me, Gaius. And I said I was sorry"

"Your dear mother asked me to look after you." Merlin nodded and returned her attentions to her bowl. "What did your mother ever tell you about your _gifts_?"

The girl paused, not so much to think, because she knew what her mother would say. It was just the things her mother said, out loud, might sound a little arrogant. "… That I'm… special?"

Gaius nodded, "You _are_ special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

Merlin was curious now, so she pushed her dinner to the side to lean it. "What do you mean?"

"Well… magic requires incantations spells, taking years to study. What you did was… elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point of it all though if it can't be used?"

That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, dear Merlin."

Merlin smiled shyly. "Did _you_ ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such works just over twenty years ago."

"What? Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order of things into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the dragons."

"What? No. All of them?!"

"No. There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Instead he kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where neither it nor anyone else could free it." Merlin seemed to be thinking. But Gaius slide her bowl back in front of her. "Now eat up. When you finish, I'll need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." And they both began to tuck in.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Passing servants on the staircases and in the corridors, Merlin found her way to the temporary chambers of Lady Helen. The Lady didn't seem to be in when the girl poked her head round the door and so hesitantly approached the dressing table. She put Gaius' remedy down on the surface and turned to leave when she spotted something odd. She picked up what looked like a strange doll made from straw, and then replaced it. Next to it on the table was a fancy-looking book hidden by cloth. Merlin knew she shouldn't be going through a famous singer's possessions, but…

The 'Lady Helen' walked through the halls to her chambers. As she drew closer, she noticed that someone was already in there, and approached with caution.

Before Merlin could loosen the string that bound the book together, she heard footsteps headed her way and frantically tried to put everything back the way she found it. As the occupant of the chambers entered Merlin spun round to meet the eyes of the singer.

Lady Helen looked her up and down with cold eyes. "What are you doing in here?" Merlin hoped the lady's singing voice didn't match as cold as her speaking voice. How else would she be so talked about the kingdom? The Lady Helen hoped this little girl didn't catch her true old woman self in the vanity mirror behind her.

"I was, er, just," Merlin took the medicine bottle off the table (missing the mirror) and showed it to the lady, "asked to deliver this to you," and carefully handed to the woman in the silken purple dress. Merlin gave her a nervous smile, which Lady Helen returned, and hurried out.

Merlin scampered down the steps of the courtyard and into the busy streets of the market, eager to get back to Gaius. However, ahead she could see that prattish prince walking and talking with his gang of sheep and did best to keep her head down and hurry on past them. Unfortunately he did see her, and called out.

"How's your knee-walking coming along, boy?" Merlin tutted to herself. Just like him to start with an insult to my dress sense. She tried to keep on walking, but it was getting pretty hard to ignore him. "Oh, don't run away!" the blonde prince mocked with his arms held out in front of him.

This made the peasant girl stop, but she didn't turn round.

"From you?"

"Oh thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." He shot back. Merlin could hear his sheep bahring.

"Look, I told you yesterday you were an ass," she started, turning round to meet with him "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." She was particularly proud of that one. Especially when Arthur turned to look at his friends behind him.

"Oooh what are you going to do? Get your dada's men to leap in and protect you?"

Arthur laughed, "Ha, I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure? 'Cause looking at you-"

Merlin paused for a moment, and decided to take her jacket off and fling it to the side. She had seen boys in her village fight eachother before and the one thing they always did was take their outer layers off. Arthur and his goons were still laughing. What are you laughing at?

A man behind Arthur passed him a mace, which he tossed at Merlin. "Here you go, big man!" Not even catching was her strong point. After picking her weapon up, Merlin saw Arthur already smugly showing off, spinning his mace above his head. "It's only fair to warn you: I've been trained to kill since birth," he announced. Oh come on! You were _not_ stabbing the midwife as soon as you came out!

"Oh right, okay. And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"Ha, you can't address me like that."

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat my Lord?" She mock bowed.

The prince chuckled one last time with his men, turned to Merlin, and swung his mace at her head with determination.

Merlin ducked just in time, and again as he swung twice. He's actually serious!

The fight led further into the market, Merlin backing up feet away from the prince who was shouting taunts, "Come on, _Mer_lin! Come on!" He leapt onto the back of a cart to make himself look intimidating, still swinging his weapon around. Merlin hadn't even thought about using the mace yet as she felt her back hit the side of a market stall behind her, eyes still on the man in Arthur's hand.

Remembering her own, she tried swinging it; only it had caught itself up in a cage hanging on the stall. Trying and failing at untangling it, she abandoned it and turned back to the man she was fighting (the mace wouldn't have been much help anyway). She dodged out the way in time for his mace to strike again and instead destroyed the stall's sales behind. Luckily it was only more wood.

Unknown to them or anyone else watching them, Guais heard the commotion outside his window. Looking out and recognising one of the fighters, he slammed the book shut he was holding in annoyance.

If anything, their dossing around had caused more damage to the streets than to eachother. To avoid another mace swing in the face, Merlin leant so far backwards, she tipped over the side of a table and landed on the hard ground. She got up and ran as fast and as far away as she could, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, after seeing the blonde boy leap over the turned over table to get at her.

But she fell once again backwards onto a pile of flour sacks. The flour in places shot out into the air above and landed in her hair, but thanks to its light colour it wasn't really noticeable. But that was the least of her problems. Arthur was staring down at her looking ready to strike. "You're in trouble now," he smirked.

"Oh God," she mumbled, and her eyes darted around frantically for something she could use to save her. She spotted a couple of harvest scythes hanging up. Those'll do. Her eyes flashed gold without thought and the mace the prince was waving around wound itself around the farming tools in order to buy her time to get back to her feet again.

The people watching murmured and laughed to eachother seeing Arthur struggling to unhook his weapon which had been curiously attracted to those scythes. He turned back to Merlin who was now a few feet away. Her eyes flashed again, and an up-turned wooden crate moved out from its hiding place right into Arthur's path. Keeping his eyes on the girl and not on his path, he stepped into the crate which hit him hard in the shin. Yelling out in both shock and pain, it was another distraction for Merlin, and another spectacle for the marketers to laugh at.

Merlin hid under a table from Arthur's view even though he knew she was there. But before he could move closer to her, she used her magic once again to make a rope extend itself across Arthur's path tightly. Again not seeing it, the prince's foot caught under the rope and he fell flat on his face, dropping the mace. So Merlin snuck out and grabbed it. Arthur shot straight back up again and the roles were now reversed. He was backing away from the small girl who was copying his technique at swinging his mace intimidately.

"Do you want to give up?" She called.

"Do you?" Why the hell did he ask that? I'm the one with the weapon!

"Do _you_? Do you want to give up?!"

The prince looked genuinely shocked, especially when he tripped over a bucket onto the ground and had a girl with a mace standing over him. Merlin felt pleased with herself, and smiled at the audience that had gathered. That is until she recognised a face in the crowd. Gaius' grumpy one.

She stared in shock of the situation, which left her off guard for a few vital seconds. Arthur came up behind her and as she turned, he whacked her in the stomach and thumped her on the shoulder harsh. She felt herself hit the ground and she didn't have time to register the pain when she looked up at the prince above her blocking the light from the sun. He was eyeing her up and down carefully… before looking even more shocked.

"You _are_ a girl!"

_What_?

Before she could say anything she felt a big hand under each arm hoist her up, which belonged to two guards looking hesitant to take her away.

"… Wait!" Arthur ordered, "Let _her_ go."

The hands left, and the guards backed away. Arthur approached her.

"She may be an idiot… and a girl, but she's a brave one."

He looked her right in the face, in her eyes.

"There's something about you, Merlin… I just can't quite put my finger on it." And with that he walked away. Merlin stared on in confusion.

He really _did_ think I was a boy?!

…**~~MTDC~~…**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. I've been doing research into how women were punished for out-speaking in medieval times and I found that they were indeed put in stocks especially for women, only they're exactly the same as normal stocks only a bit smaller for their bodies.

The next and last chapter will hopefully be up soon, so see you then :) Reviews are much loved.

**Good Quotes: **From 'The Gates of Avalon'-

Arthur: Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks again.

Merlin: I won't. (Arthur leaves) I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this whole deception lark.

(Next time we see Merlin, he's in the stocks getting pelted with rotten fruit and 'potatoes'. More on that next time :))


	3. Arthur's notion and Merlin's yearning

**MERLIN – THE DRAGON CALLS**

**AN: **Hey everyone. If you just about read the last update that was on yesterday, I said that I'd update again soon, and possibly add it to this chapter to make it longer. Well that's what I did :) Thanks for your reviews so far and thanks to all you amazing people who added this story to your story alerts and such. Happy 2012! Enjoy.

**BTW: **I think there will be one more chapter to go, but if there's more I'll let you know :)

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Arthur, now on the way back from the market, had tried to hide his shock as best he could, which was not easy when his fellow young knights were with him, and of course the fact that he had just found out that the young 'lad' he had been tumbling with not a few minutes ago was in fact a foolish girl.

He had argued with his own mind that it wasn't his fault and no-one could blame him for trying to show a disrespectful peasant his… _her_ place when the truth was they had not at any point mentioned 'by the way, I'm a lamb in wolf's clothing', and the opposite gender to what they appeared to get out of fighting with a warrior prince.

So Arthur did a little brain-storming.

When they first met the day before, the girl supposedly didn't know who he was before she tried to punch him, meaning she wasn't from Camelot. Otherwise she would have seen his handsome face around all her life. But even now knowing he was a prince, she continued to insult him, and in public. So she must be from a place which barely saw the likes of royalty to know how to act around them. Either that or she was just stupid.

This _Mer_lin, with her above shoulder length cut hair and her leg shape on show as apposed to hidden beneath a skirt, had not wanted, or at least didn't care if it was known or not that she was who she was. Thinking about it now, Arthur felt almost stupid. _Almost_. Okay she wears breeches and has her hair short, but her face was clearly too sweet and feminine to be a boy's. Or a pretty boy's. The way she walked was female despite the fact she didn't have much shape to show off, concluding she was still quite young. Or again part of her obsession with cross-dressing… or both. Her size was petite. He himself was just below six foot by half an inch which always bugged him, and the top of her head just reached between his chin and nose. So even if she wasn't a girl, it would still have been unfair to challenge a smaller opponent for calling him a prat in front of the market merchants, which was still completely idiotic. Yet very brave.

The next few things he thought were in a jumble. What if he _had_ seriously hurt her? What was her angle? How did she almost beat him? What do the people think about seeing their future king fighting with a girl? Will father find out? He will be furious! Where is she now?

All Arthur did know conclusively was that he sincerely hoped he wouldn't run into that rude, disrespectful, annoying, idiotic, strong-minded, brave, pale pretty girl… again.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Merlin stormed into the physicians' chambers as Gaius held the door open for her. He closed it behind him and turned to her.

"How could you be so foolish!?"

Merlin didn't look up at him and answered equally as angrily "He needed to be taught a lesson." Gaius walked up behind her.

Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks- "

"What is there to master!?" Merlin turned to face him. "I could move objects around like that before I could talk!"

"Then by now, you should know how to control yourself."

The young sorceress threw her arms up in the air, "I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got!?" Gaius looked at her. "If I can't use magic, I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic… I might as well die," She finished sadly, and went to her room. Gaius stared after her thoughtfully, anger draining rapidly away.

Later, the old physician came upstairs to Merlin's room. Opening the door quietly, he saw the girl slumped on her stomach on the bed resting. Gaius walked over to her with his medicine bag.

"Merlin? Sit up, and take your shirt off." Merlin did as she was told slowly as Gaius sat down on the bed beside her. As she pulled her tunic over her head it revealed blood red painful looking scrapes along the pale white skin of her shoulder, where the prince prat had whacked her.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No," Gaius answered, concentrating on dabbing Merlin's wound with a wet cloth.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin laughed nervously, trying to make it sound like a joke. But Gaius stopped what he was doing and looked at her directly to make sure she looked at him.

"Don't ever think that. _Ever_."

"Then why? Please, I need to know."

Gaius hesitated, "Well, maybe there's someone out there with more knowledge than me…"

Merlin looked away, disappointed. "If you can't tell me, no one can." Knowing he couldn't say much else, Gaius passed her a small bottle.

"Here. It'll help with the pain," he said. She took it, and downed it, thinking 'Yeah, but it won't help the pain I'm feeling inside'. And besides it tasted ghastly! She passed it back and eased her tunic back over her bounded chest, while feeling Gaius reassuringly pat her knee before he stood up. But she never registered him leaving as her mind still wandered and she stared into space (as she sometimes did), thinking of anything and nothing.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Meanwhile, in a private hall of the palace, the 'Lady Helen' and King Uther were dining among candle light, with fantastic plates of food before them next to completely devoured.

Uther held his goblet, leaned back in his chair and resumed conversation, "Will you sing for me tonight?"

"You will have to wait like everyone else, Sire."

"You will not deny me," he answered teasingly.

"I'm saving myself for my performance _tomorrow_." She laughed and took a sip from her own goblet. "Will everyone be there?"

"Mmm, of course. Who would dare to miss such a thing?

"How about your son? Seems such a shame not to have met him," she said faking sadness.

"Well that's Arthur for you," the king snorted.

There was a short pause before the Lady Helen steered the conversation into a darker path. "Poor child." Uther looked confused at her as if she had insulted him under her breath. "Poor child," she continued louder, "It can't have been easy to grow up without a mother's presence around."

Uther gathered himself, "Mmm. No. Hasn't been easy at all."

"That sacred bond between mother and son. So hard to replace," she looked at him as she talked, watching for a reaction. _Like_ _the_ _one_ _you_ _destroyed_ _when_ _you_ _had_ _my_ _son_ _killed!_

"Yes. Well, like I said it hasn't been easy." The Lady could tell Uther was trying not to discuss the matter further by having more eye contact with the food he held than with her.

"I'm sure." So she switched to a different, happier tone, whilst still on the subject. "Perhaps if you found someone again… If you remarried," she giggled sweetly. "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in this vast Kingdom."

Uther smiled at the thought. "Well, perhaps I will find love again. But I'm afraid it is a little too late to replace Arthur's mother."

Lady Helen agreed, hiding a sinister smile behind her goblet. "Yes…. It's certainly too late for _Arthur_."

…**~~MTDC~~…**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Sorry if I made mistakes on spelling or grammar.

See you next time. Reviews and constructive criticism are still much loved.

**Merlin fact to the day: **The moment in 'The Gates of Avalon' when Merlin tells Arthur that the people were throwing potatoes at him when he was in the stocks. Later when he's in the stocks again, you just see a potato almost hit him in the face. BUT… Potatoes were actually introduced into England in the late 16th century when Sir Walter Raleigh brought them from 'the new world' (America). And people didn't even think they were edible at the time either. Supposing that Merlin was set between the 6th and 10th centuries :P


	4. The Break Destiny Needed

**MERLIN – THE DRAGON CALLS**

**AN: **Hiya, this is the last part of my version of 'the dragon's call'. I hope you've enjoyed it. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I was a bit put off updating this to be honest, but ta very muchly for the ones there were. Enjoy this last chapter :)

…**~~MTDC~~…**

The midnight moonlight shone threw the small window of Merlin's room over the bed in which she lightly slept. She wasn't used to sleeping in something this grand. Back in Ealdor, from the time she was old enough to sleep out of a cradle, she slept on the floor. The home she lived with her mother wasn't big enough for two beds even if they could afford a second one. Not that she complained. To her, a child sleeping on the cold dirt floor was normal.

"_Merlin_."

The said person's brilliant blue eyes flew open at the sound of that same mysterious voice from earlier calling her name.

"_Merlin_."

The second time it called, the girl sat up. It was not Gaius. It did not seem like her conscience, or God. Enough was enough. This voice definitely existed and sounded like it came from under the ground. So what's deep underground where a mysterious voice might dwell?

Although only wearing a big grey tunic and what she called her 'sleeping trousers', she got out from underneath the covers and flung on her brown overcoat, and snuck down the steps into the main room. She got half way across the floor when she was interrupted by the impossibly loud snoring from her mentor. It was a mystery it wasn't this that woke her up first. The young sorceress tried to creep across the room as quickly and as quietly as she could, but all she ended up doing was knocking one of Gaius' glass flasks off the table which fell to the stone floor with a loud smash. Merlin tensed, but thankfully, the old man only turned onto his side with a sleepy snort. She noticed his blanket had slid down so she used her magic to tuck him back in. Merlin smiled in relief and scampered out the door before she did any more damage.

After avoiding watchmen and servants in the corridors, Merlin finally made it to the entrance of the dungeons. She saw, as she came down the stairs, two guards sat at a table playing with dice. They'd never let her pass. Magic time. Her eyes glowed gold as she used her powers to make their dice fly off the table surface and go walk-about down the corridor. Confused and a little bit daft, the two men left their posts to follow the dice away into the darkness. Without waiting for them to come back, Merlin ran down the remaining stairs to the lower dungeons, not before grabbing and lighting a torch. The voice continued to call her name to lead her closer.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

After she trotted hesitantly down a wide, deep and dark flight of stairs, she turned the corner to find she could go no further. For before her was a vast cave. More than vast, massive. Humongous! The biggest place Merlin had ever seen in her life. The ceiling went on and on and the path in front of her was cut off, and was now just a small ledge overhanging the chasm. In the middle of the cave was a large platform of jagged rock which had what looked like… scratch marks?

Warily, the girl looked around at the scenery. Although it was beautiful, it was unlikely the voice, that was now laughing, had got her out of bed to give her a tour of Camelot's foundations. She tried to make sense of where the voice was coming from, but the echoed that bounced off the walls of the cave were not helping. "Where are you!?"

Suddenly, a rush of wind hit her, and she looked up quickly to see a great big sand-coloured dragon with a chain shackled around its neck fly in from above, and land heavily in front of her on the platform. "I'm here," it said.

Well at least that's where the voice was coming from. If Merlin didn't know better, she'd say it was smiling at her. She felt she should have been scared, but she wasn't strangely. It simply stared at her for a few moments, almost processing her. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"You're a... Destiny? W-What destiny?" she asked. Merlin didn't need this. A dragon is talking, and the first thing it says is that she had a destiny. Something Merlin, before now, didn't believe existed. The dragon leaned down so his eyes were on the same line as her head.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." Merlin's eyes widened.

"Really? So there _is_ a reason?" she asked eagerly.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right…" Merlin asked. Okay so this is that ignorant boy's destiny. So what?

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike." Of course he would. How would anyone like that _not_?

"Alright. But I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Everything!" the dragon announced immediately. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No, no. You've got it all wrong," Merlin declared.

"There is no right or wrong, Merlin. Only what is, and what isn't."

But Merlin wouldn't have it, "I'm serious! If anyone wants to kill him, they can go right ahead. In fact, I'll even give them a hand!"

The dragon chuckled at this. Dragons chuckle?

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin… and none of us can escape it. That is why it's destiny."

"No, no. No way. There must be another Arthur or something, because the one I've met is an idiot!"

"Perhaps it is your task to change that. Your _destiny_." And with that, the Great dragon spread its wings (as best he could in a cave) and flew up into the air above, its clanky chain following it.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted after it but it was no use. "Wait, stop! I need to know more!"

The young Sorceress, now been told she shares a great destiny with a boy she despised, stood alone in the vast underground cave on the edge of a plummeting chasm, wandering what the heck to do with this new-found information.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

In the morning, Gaius came into Merlin's chambers as best he could. Sighing at the sight of the mess on the floor, he picked up a creased shirt near the door and threw it at his ward who was stirring in her bed.

"Oi!" She shot awake. "Have you seen the state of this room?" he huffed.

Merlin sat up with a tired groan and looked around. "Err, it just happens," she shrugged, running a hand through her bed-hair.

"Oh does it now? By magic?(!)"

"Yeah." It wasn't a total lie. Sometimes back in Ealdor, she'd wake up with everything out of place and strewn across the floor and her mother would have to warn her why. Where people snore, others talk, and some even sleep-worked in the fields at night, Merlin's magic went wild when she slept. When she couldn't stop it. But maybe most of the mess in the room this morning was kind of her own fault.

"Well then, you can clear it all up without magic," the old man announced, throwing more items of clothing in Merlin's direction. "Honestly, I thought girls were more organised than this." _Well_ _then_ _you_ _should_ _know_ _by_ _now_ _I'm_ _not_ _how_ _most_ _girls_ _are_.

"And when you're finished with that, I want you to get some herbs for me. Henbane, Wormwood and Sorrel. And then after then, deliver this to the Lady Morgana." He held up a bottle which he placed into a pouch. "Poor girl suffers from nightmares." And then he left.

The girl groaned again and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes, "Mmm. I know the feeling."

…**~~MTDC~~…**

A short space of time later, Merlin strolled through the grander part of the castle, the palace. She entered the King's Ward's chambers, thinking no one was in, and froze in the doorway at the sight of the beautiful dark haired woman, obviously getting ready to undress, slowly heading behind her privacy screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur," she said casually, not looking behind her. _Was_ _she_ _talking_ to_ me_? "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass that dress, will you, Gwen?" Merlin stopped in her path to the table in the middle of the room to look at the woman behind the screen changing. Oh! _She_ _thought_…

She put the bottle she intended on delivering down on the surface of the table and picked up the dress the lady hopefully was referring to. Lady Morgana's deep blue dress she wore previously was draped over the top of the screen. As the young girl passed the beautiful purple silk dress over, the lady continued.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the king's ward, it doesn't mean I _have_ to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

Merlin tried to keep her head down so the lady couldn't see her over the screen. "Well does it?" Oh dammit, she wants an answer? Merlin made a noise of agreement, hoping that would satisfy the woman.

"If he wants me to go with him, he should invite me himself, and he hasn't. Know what that means?" Merlin made another noise, just hoping the lady wouldn't ask any more questions so she could escape. "Where are you?" She called trying to see where her maid was. But Merlin quickly grabbed another dress and held it up in front of her. "Here," she said timidly. She knew she should just say she wasn't Gwen. After all, she was a girl herself, and it would have been more awkward if she were a boy in a lady's dressing chambers. But for some reason, she just kept up the act. The lady thankfully turned away again.

"It means I'm to go by myself," she declared. _Okay_, _good_ _for_ _you_, Merlin thought. She was a few feet away from freedom when Morgana called back again, "I need help with this fastening." Dammit, what now!? Fortunately before Merlin just buckled in and said she wasn't Gwen, said person arrived behind her. "I'm here, my Lady."

Merlin spun to face her and sagged in relief. She gestured to the serving girl why she was there and Gwen understood, and she walked over to attend to her lady. With a wave of gratitude and goodbye, the blonde girl rushed out of the room.

Morgana came out from behind the screen, Gwen following close behind her, and stopped in front of a full-length mirror, holding up a silk maroon-coloured gown to her body. "So, it's whether I wear this little tease, or give them a night they'll really remember."

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Later, nearing the beginning of the feast, a dressed-up 'Lady Helen' opened her chamber door to see a sweet blonde serving girl with flowers in her hair holding a big bowl of fruit.

"Lady Helen," she greeted enthusiastically. "Compliments of the king."

The lady smiled back and welcomed her inside.

She picked an apple out of the bowl, sort of examining it. "How sweet. How will I ever repay him, I wonder."

The serving girl, who was darting around the room excitedly answered "Oh well when he hears you sing, that'll be payment enough, won't it?" She started tidying things on the desk. "I'm really looking forward to the performance."

"So am I."

"I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel- "

But her ramblings trailed off when she removed a throw rug from the vanity mirror to reveal the 'Lady Helen's' reflection as she truly was. An old withered angry woman.

The girl stared back at the woman behind her who looked quite calm, like nothing was wrong. Afraid, the girl tried to walk quickly past the lady but she grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Before the poor girl could cry out, soft, gentle humming filled her head and she could feel her blood draining from her body from an invisible wound. Her legs gave out from under her, the lady let go of her and she crumbled to the floor, dead.

Without even looking at the body once, with cold eyes, the lady checked her pendant was hidden around her neck and glided past the girl on the ground, and out the door to give a performance the Kingdom of Camelot would never forget.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Merlin walked alongside Gaius as he mingled with fellow household guests and they weaved in and out of the servants and lit candle stands. Gaius noticed a few people glancing at Merlin, which reminded him that he must make Merlin wear a dress soon.

Merlin looked around in awe at the platters of rich foods piled upon very surface and the number of nobles that had come. The light, the smell, the music, the murmurs of small and polite conversation. Nothing like the annual celebrations in Ealdor. Everything here was very much more formal and organised.

Merlin looked to her right near the front table and saw Prince Arthur and his snobby friends talking and laughing boisterously. _Great_, Merlin thought. _Some_ _things_ _don't_ _change_. The prince looked behind him when a man in his group pointed, and froze at the sight of the arrival of the Lady Morgana. She was breathtaking. Her dark curls were pinned up loosely, the maroon gown she had picked out earlier clung to her, showing off her magnificent figure as she walked.

"God have mercy," he found myself saying, not taking his eyes off her.

Merlin stared at her too when the lady glided past her and Gaius to the front of the hall. "Merlin," Gaius called, tapping her on the shoulder. "Remember, you're here to work, not stand around doing nothing." Merlin reluctantly nodded and when the old physician walked away, she looked back at Morgana, who was now talking to Arthur.

Gwen went to join Merlin by the tables. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does."

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"What? No!" Merlin exclaimed in disbelief.

Gwen and Merlin both looked and Arthur and Morgana together. "I hope so, one day. Not that I'd like to be her. Who'd want to marry _Arthur_?" Gwen laughed.

"Oh come on, Gwen, the way you talked about him before, I thought you'd like those real rough, tough save-the-world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men. Like…" Gwen trailed off and looked down at the plates she was neatly stacking up. Merlin looked at her thoughtfully.

"… Like?"

Gwen looked back up and waved a dismissive hand, "Oh it doesn't matter now. He's gone, he's long gone…" she said quietly.

The conversation had obviously turned down a very awkward and dead road, so the two just looked away from eachother and got on with what they were doing.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

The horns sounded to announce the arrival of King Uther and for everyone to take their seats. Uther strode through the middle of the hall being hailed by everyone at their tables. Once the king was stood behind his own table with Arthur on his right and Morgana on his left, he began his speech.

"We have enjoyed over twenty years of peace and prosperity, which has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But nothing can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The king and everyone else clapped as the said 'lady' arrived and stood on the small yet grand stage at the other end of the hall. The music played and the people quietened down.

The lady began to sing in an eerie, beautiful old English tongue. It was hauntingly beautiful, Merlin thought where she stood out of the way. The guests' eyes, however, grew heavy, and found the surface of the tables very comfortable as one by one they fell into a deep sleep. Even the king, Morgana and Arthur all slumped in their seats unconscious. The lady Helen walked forwards through the aisle of tables and through the hall, still singing.

Merlin noticed everyone's state and instinctively threw her hands over her ears, knowing that the woman's mesmerising singing was the cause. The room before her eyes became dark and cold as the candle light died. The food on the tables rotted and aged. Thick cobwebs grew everywhere, on the walls and windows, candlesticks and chairs, and even over the guests' faces and backs. Everything looked dead.

Lady Helen stopped in front of Arthur and a dagger appeared in her hand from hiding up her sleeve. She raised it above her head, ready to strike as she finished her song on a loud and dramatic note. Merlin only had a second to react. But a second was all she needed. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that one of the chandeliers hung directly above the would-be-assassin, and used her magic to break the chain that held it up. Before the sorceress could do any more, the chandelier landed heavily down on top of her and crushed her body to the stone floor.

The music stopped, as did the singing, which made it safe for the young girl to remove her hands from her ears.

There was silence. Even as everyone began to stir and look around in confusion and tear the cobwebs away from their bodies, no-one said anything. Uther, Arthur and Morgana awoke as well and stood up to look over the edge of the table, expecting to see the lady Helen there. But instead they saw the old sorceress from the square flattened on the floor. Mary Collins.

However, she wasn't yet dead. She weakly looked over at Arthur with heavy eyes. Then suddenly with her last ounce of strength, and with an angry roar, she pushed herself up on her arms and threw the dagger at the prince. It would be a direct hit to his chest!

Again with only a second to intervene (and throwing aside her personal opinion of the man), Merlin's magic slowed down time and she ran towards Arthur, who in his slowed position just stared at the weapon coming at him in shock. Merlin grasped his shoulders and pulled him roughly towards her out of the path of the deadly dagger. The force made them both fall backwards onto the floor and as time returned to its normal speed, the dagger slipped clean through the back of the chair the prince had occupied.

Arthur and Merlin both pushed themselves up on their arms and stared up at the stilled weapon in shock. Mary took one last shaky breath and collapsed back to the ground, dead. Once Arthur broke his gaze with the dagger he stood up, as did Merlin, and stared at her instead. _Great_. _Not_ _only_ _have_ _we_ _met_ _again_, _but_ _she's_ _just_ _saved_ _my_ _life_. _How_ _humiliating_!

Uther came up to them and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, facing Merlin. "You just saved my boy's life," he said with both shock and gratitude. "A debt must be repaid."

Merlin, surprised, kept her head down in mid-bow, "Err, no I- "

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther declared.

"Really, your majesty, you don't have to…"

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

Merlin shrugged. _Can't_ _argue_ _with_ _a_ _king_. "Well…"

The king grinned and announced loudly for the court to hear, "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's personal servant." And the people cheered and applauded. Merlin's smile faded.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed angrily, but Uther was already walking away.

The prince and his new servant turned to glare at eachother, but had to look away almost at once in annoyance. What kind of reward is that?!

…**~~MTDC~~…**

Merlin was sitting in her room at a table beside the wall, staring into space sorrowfully as if someone had died, when Gaius knocked and entered.

"Seems you're a hero, Merlin," he said with a smile.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you."

"Really?"

"You saved my life, remember?"

"Yes, but… that was magic."

"And now it seems we finally found a use for it."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life… " Merlin's eyes widened and she stood up "No, I- "

"Perhaps that's its purpose," Gaius finished, pointedly.

Merlin sighed, "My _destiny_."

"Indeed," Gaius concluded. He smiled and thought it time to cheer her up. "Here." He passed Merlin what appeared to be a folded up piece of linen, but when the girl held it up, it was actually a lace up greyish white flowing skirt, with a slight frilly hem that reached down to the ankles. Merlin gasped and brought it to her waist to see how it looked.

"Gaius, it's…" Merlin trailed off as she continued to admire what he had given her.

"Now you have such a high position about the castle, you'll be needing to wear something a little less distracting at formal occasions. I thought you would feel more comfortable with this to start instead of wearing a dress straight away."

Merlin looked up smiling, "Thank you so much, Gaius. It's beautiful, truly."

Gaius was glad it satisfied her so he went on, "And this. This book was given to me when I saw your age. Or possibly slightly older. But I have a feeling it will be more use to you than it was to me." Merlin folded up the skirt and placed it on the table, then took an old brown leather book wrapped in red cloth from Gaius' outstretched hands.

Revealing it, and running her fingers gently over the cover, she undid the latches and opened it up. Inside were endless pages of bright colours, pictures and written words in a strange tongue. Everything amazed and called to her, feeling like home.

"This is a book of magic." Merlin whispered in awe.

"Which is why it must be kept hidden."

"I will study every word, Gaius," she beamed excitedly. Then there was a knock at the main door. _But_ _obviously_ _not_ _now_. A man's voice called out, "Merlin. Prince Arthur wants you right away."

The old physician turned to her, "Your _destiny's_ calling. You better go and see what he wants." Merlin reluctantly nodded and put the book down on the table next to her new skirt. And even as she walked through the main chambers with a skip in her step to the front door, Gaius staring proudly after her, even the thought of having to see that prat's face again and again and again couldn't wipe the wide yet relaxed grin from her face.

The first day of destiny had begun.

…**~~MTDC~~…**

**AN: **And that's it. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it for all its little or massive differences. There will be something new coming up soon so keep your eyes pealed :) obviously with the way I write fanfics it _is_ gonna be like this one, and it will start off during the middle of a story, if you know what I mean :P But that's what I like doing. Leaving the readers to imagine what happened before and after. And the story's are not going to be in order either so it's up to you to sort them into a sort of time line thingy. If anyone's reading my first fic 'Thursday, Thursday' at the moment, that story has been put on hold for now.

Thanks again everyone and please review :)

**Merlin Song choice: **This was obviously not a song-fic, but there is however a song that exists that I think represents this story/episode perfectly. It's 'the Frog Prince' by Keane. If you know it, you can decide for yourselves. If you haven't heard it before, go and do that and listen to the lyrics, then you'll know :) Thanks again again again.


End file.
